New York State Of Mind
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Five years later! Just little tidbits that weren't seen in the finale about what our favourite characters are up to post McKinley! Rated T for language and possibly some surgical detail.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay then...wow...erm, hi? Yeah, it's us two again and wow, Glee has finally ended for good this time. What can we say that hasn't been said already? We suppose it influenced us more than we realised? Y'see when it first aired, we were going through a rough time with bullying and whatnot and it seemed to be that beacon of hope almost, that one thing we had to look forward to. With that said, I think the ending was good. I think considering how downhill things went since Cory died, it was a really fitting ending. That's the best way to describe it - fitting. It really seemed that yes, this is what these characters would be getting up to five years down the line, even if some of them are a bit out there. It satisfied my emotions as opposed to logic, which is what Glee did best anyway. It put logic aside for emotions and this was one of the rare times it really paid off. For this fic, each chapter is going to focus on a different character and what they are getting up to post Mc Kinley! We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Blaine nervously checked his watch as he looked out for his husband, his foot tapping impatiently. Out of all days to be late, it had to be today. It wasn't even like Kurt to be late, that was usually Blaine's job. He apologetically at Rachel, who was cautiously sipping an iced ginger tea.

"Come on Kurt where are you?" he mumbled under his breath. Shaking his head, he took his phone out of his pocket to check for any updates.

"Blaine, don't worry about it, Kurt's going to be fine." Rachel reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The subway is obviously late again." she added brightly.

Blaine nodded in somewhat agreement. "Guess you're right. But I don't want you to be late for the appointment. You know what Doctor Balinski is like, he's not keen on lateness."

Rachel shrugged, taking another sip. She looked up, smiling brightly as she noticed her husband come up and sit down. "Hi!" she cooed, kissing him lightly. "How's my Tony award winning husband feeling?"

"Your Tony award winning husband slash director is shattered, to be frank." Jesse muttered, suppressing a yawn. "It's the new female lead, she's such a drama queen" he sighed, waving to someone who obviously recognised him. "I mean she's great and everything, just a lot of hard work. Like someone I know." he said fondly, gazing over at Rachel.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, only to squeal as she saw Kurt. "Kurt!"

Kurt looked around, his face brightening as he noticed everyone. "Hi, sorry I'm late! I was on the phone to the principal for _ages._" he muttered dryly, kissing Blaine on the cheek as he sat down. "It's all organised and we've been booked in for next Tuesday."

"I'm sorry, what is this for?" Rachel asked quizzically.

"Well, in between our musical, we've been going round schools in the area to talk about the arts and to also teach about tolerance and acceptance." Blaine explained, placing his hand over Kurt's.

Rachel nodded, glancing at the wedding band on her finger. She had been married for a little over a year and to be honest she couldn't imagine it any different. Except maybe...no, what was she thinking? She was with Jesse and whilst she was the happiest she had ever been, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt at times, especially when she looked in the mirror and saw the name that was imprinted on her skin all those years ago.

"So we on our way?" Kurt asked, grinning excitedly. "Oh my God, we could actually be having a baby!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kurt, it's just a check up." she said matter of factly, smiling as a faint blush spread across the soprano's cheeks. "You never know it might not work."

"I knew that." he muttered defensively, sipping at his iced coffee. "But still! Can we hurry up?"

* * *

"Ah! Rachel Berry!" Dr Balinski boomed, striding over to Rachel and giving her cheeks a kiss as she waddled in. "How have you been?"

Rachel was pretty sure the tired look on her face said it all but she figured she might as well say. He was a trained obstetrician anyway and was considered one of the best private ones in New York.

"Well, aside from this little one pressing on my bladder, which severely interrupts any stage presence that I might have left, I'm doing good." Rachel smiled brightly, rubbing the spot where she felt a nudge.

"Good, good, and what you two? Finished the nursery yet?" he asked, turning to Kurt and Blaine.

"Erm, pretty much. Just need to assemble the crib and then wait." Blaine admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, something he always did when he was put under pressure.

"Ah! Well you'd best crack on then, I am suspecting the baby, eh, it does not want to wait that much sooner. It is wanting to say hi Mommy!" Dr Balinski laughed in broken English. "Okay first things are first we will check the blood pressure, have a few more testings and then the baby. Sound goot?"

"Yep." Rachel agreed, exposing her slender arm to the doctor. She had been through enough prenatal appointments in the last nine months to know what to do and now she was in her last trimester of pregnancy, she was expected to turn up every week.

As the machine worked, she winced a little as she felt the baby give a swift kick to her abdomen. Kurt noticed this and was at her side making the Polish doctor laugh whole heartedly.

"You are worrying too much Mr Hummel Anderson." he mused, checking the results. "You are not to worry, the baby is fine, in tip top. The blood pressure, it is a little high but that is to be expected. Your body is showing the strain, but you are only small Rachel so again, is to be expected. Uh if eet is growing in height we will admit you, okay?"

She nodded in understanding. What with her petite frame, she was warned of her body being put under more stress. Looking down she found Jesse holding her hand for support, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Okay dokay right, that is done and now shall we measure your stomach and feel where the baby is, hmm?" Dr Balinski questioned. As she stood up, she took Kurt's hand to use for balance.

"Thanks." she smiled gratefully as she set her feet back down on the floor. As soon as she reached the bed next to the machine, she shuffled onto it, again with Kurt's help, lay down and lifted her shirt to expose the smooth skin of her abdomen. As soon as the doctor's cold hands were placed on her stomach, the baby kicked, making Dr Balinski pull them away in mock surprise.

"Ah! The baby it doesn't like it, eh?" he chuckled, mumbling something in Polish as he concentrated on placing the cold blue gel on her stomach, making Rachel wince at the coolness. "Sorry about that. It has to be cold for better picture." he explained, patting her hand."Okay den little one, where are you hiding dis time?" he questioned humourously as he moved the wand across the skin. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." he sang, his face brightening as the picture cleared. "Ah-ha-ha! Here it is, saying hello!"

As Kurt looked at the screen, he could feel his eyes welling up with tears. "Blaine, that's our baby." he whispered, squeezing his husband's hand. "Oh my God, Blaine!"Blaine nodded, feeling his heart flutter slightly as he too looked at the screen.

"See here?" Dr Balinski asked, tapping the screen. "The baby is big, but not too big, eh, six pounds, seven at a push. At the moment but seeing you are due in a month the baby will be putting on a half a pound each week so yes eight pounds seems accurate."

Rachel gulped as she heard this. Surely that couldn't be right, right? Slowly exhaling, she felt herself shake and couldn't do anything about it.

"Miss Berry, you need to calm down,okay? You are stressed and the baby is not liking it." the doctor pointed out, once again tapping the screen, but this time to the corner, where the heartbeats were increasing. "Just relax and everything will be okay."

* * *

_Broadway Berry Steps Out_

_Well known Broadway star and Tony nominee Rachel Berry makes her first appearance since attending the GLAAD awards on Friday night. Berry, who has been nominated for her role in Jane Austen Sings, was seen being accompanied to obstetrician Jakob Balinski's office by her husband Jesse St James, alongside Kurt Hummel Anderson and his husband Blaine Hummel Anderson. It is believed that she is due to give birth within the next month._

"Hey." Jesse mumbled, resting his chin on his wife's head and wrapping his hands around her stomach. "You looking at the website again?"

"Yeah." Rachel admitted, a small sigh escaping her lips as Jesse kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. "I find it helps with my fears."

"What fears, babe? You shouldn't have any fears, you're Rachel Berry." Jesse reminded her, rubbing where the baby moved.

Rachel shrugged, shutting the laptop down. "I don't know, I'm just scared, y'know? One story said I pressured Kurt and Blaine to take part in some Jewish ritual involving a goat once the baby's born."

"Yeah, well they're just ass holes who have nothing better to do with their time." Jesse shrugged, helping his wife to her feet."Now come on, you need your rest if you want to stand any chance of your waters not breaking in the middle of the Tonys."

"If that happened, at least it'd be memorable." Rachel giggled as she waddled to her's and Jesse's bed.

"Yes, but for the wrong reasons. Remember, you need to be remembered for the star you are, not the fool you aren't." he coached, making Rachel roll her eyes. She swore that he acted more of a director and less of a husband at times.

"Whatever you say Jesse." she smiled fondly, gingerly lowering her body into the mattress, the springs bending under her weight.

"Okay, I'm just saying. If your water breaks on stage, don't say I didn't tell you to sleep." Jesse sang as he pointed a finger at Rachel, climbing into bed as he did so.

By this time, there was only a slight audible response as Rachel had started to fall asleep, the comforter encasing her shoulders and a slender leg sticking out, the tanned brown standing out against the stark white of the sheets.

Smirking, Jesse applied one last kiss to her temple before switching the bedside lamp off and falling asleep himself his arms wrapped protectively around his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo** **hoo! Big Easter blowout! Hey there anyone and everyone,how ya doin'? Well, as the first sentence suggests, we are now off for Easter! We don't go back until the 13th of April so that's pretty cool! What's not pretty cool is that we have quite a bit of work to catch up on, both Georgia and I! So far, it's actually been pretty good! We went to our cousin's, we got drunk, we ate, we watched films, we met up for coffee with a friend and we had a mutiny staged against us by a group of little kids whilst at Fun Farm. That and we had a really intense game of tig which was awesome! Seriously, we were like Javert when it came to tracking the other down. Also, today we went to the cinema and we saw Cinderella! Erm, it was good? I wouldn't say it was absolutely awful because it wasn't, but to be honest, I've never really been one for the princess films and this was essentially what it said on the tin. A live action version of Cinderella. It's not that different from the animated one except everything is played out slightly longer and you actually get to see Cinderella's childhood properly as opposed to a simple five minutes at the beginning. I think the best thing about it was Cate Blanchett as Lady Tremaine, you could tell she was eating up the role and loving every minute of it, she was just so enjoyable to watch. Also, Frozen Fever wasn't all that bad either! It was cute and innocent but we're not really ones for the song, it just doesn't suit the Frozen verse. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Artie's eyes widened as he saw the photo that came up on her phone. Holy shit, that was Sam's dick. Why was he sending a picture of his dick to him? Smiling coyly, he quickly sent a reply back.

_Hey there big boy, want some dessert? ;)_

"Artie, what are you doing?" Tina asked, noticing her partner grinning wickedly at his phone as she plated up dinner. "You're not prank texting Mercedes again, are you?" she added, referring to the incident earlier on in the year.

"What? Hell no, woman! Sam's sent out a dick pic again so I decided to play along this time." he said, giving an evil chuckle. "Besides, Sam should really learn to look at his phone."

Tina shrugged, handing Artie a pair of chopsticks. "Okay, but don't whine to me when your plan fucks up." she muttered, taking in a mouthful of noodles.

* * *

Sam grinned as he got a reply back from the picture of Sergeant Evans. Pressing the screen, he yelled in surprise and chucked his phone across the room as he realised who he sent the picture to.

What he expected was at least a bit of boob or even a pussy shot, not a selfie from Artie saying 'Surprise,yo! Check your contacts next time ;)'

Sighing as he picked it up, he swore as he noticed the cracked screen. Great. In a way, he saw this as karma coming back to bite him on the ass. By now, everyone on his contacts had fallen victim to his dick pic, including one memorable incident which saw Emma being escorted to the nurse's office after he unknowingly induced a minor panic attack.

Oh well, he guess he had it coming. Wincing again as the crack looked worse than before, he switched on the television, before flicking through the channels and finally settling on some celebrity gossip show.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw Ellen De Generes interview Mercedes about her latest world tour and question if she had found a man yet? Mercedes laughed, shaking her head, before explaining that she didn't have time for a _date_, let alone a man.

Sam felt his shoulders sag. Secretly he still loved Mercedes and whilst having a new girlfriend every week was great, it wasn't Mercedes. Mercedes would make him feel better if a photographer put him down, stating that he didn't have the right body. With one kiss, Mercedes would make whatever made him feel bad go away. She understood him like a real person as opposed to someone to get down and dirty with whenever the moment hit them.

* * *

"Holy shit, it's actually her!"

"Miss Berry! Is it true your husband has a secret gay lover?"

"Can you confirm or deny the rumours that you're going to be playing Elsa in Frozen?"

As Rachel followed Jesse through the crowd into the surgery, she groaned a little as she felt a tightening in her stomach. They'd been on and off all day and didn't really feel like period pains - not that she ever got them.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, going to her side. "Is it another contraction?"

Rachel nodded, tears springing to her eyes. Holy hell, this was going to hurt. If she was going to be like this with early labour, she couldn't begin to imagine was she was going to be like throughout the later stages.

"Ah Miss Rachel! You are early, hmm? I don't suppose baby want to wait any much longer!" Dr Balinski boomed, greeting the in pain woman who was standing in his reception. "Okay, greeting over. We get you in bed, give check up and then let Mother Nature do her work,okay?"

"Yeah." she whispered, feeling the breath escape her lungs. As she took her phone out of her sweatpants pocket, she almost dropped it, she was shaking so much.

She was close to panicking when a strong hand encased her own, gently taking the object out of it. "Don't worry, I'll ring 'em." Jesse whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled back, feeling a tear escape the corner of her eye. She felt the baby wriggle about, causing yet another pain to shoot up her back.

"Miss Rachel, here is a wheelchair." Dr Balinksi said, helping her down into the contraption. "Okay, we have signed you in already, no worries. What is that popular song? Kahuna Malala? Means no worries."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle slightly. Okay, he was officially nuts. When looking for an obstetrician, he had been recommended by her agent, who said he was nice, if not slightly eccentric. Initially she wasn't sure but after the first meeting, she couldn't help but have a good feeling about this guy.

Jesse thanked the doctor with a nod and began to wheel Rachel in the direction of the room they had looked at the month before. Even though it wasn't his baby,he was still scared shitless about how he was going to react through the labour.

"You okay?" he asked, again nodding in thanks as a door was held open for them to get through. Rachel nodded, looking grateful as she noticed Kurt and Blaine come up behind the couple.

"We came as soon as heard. How are contractions, then?" Blaine asked, opting for a brisk walk in order to keep up with the wheelchair. "Oh, we got you the baby brain juice, some peach mush in a can and for Jesse some Goldfish Grahams 'cos you know, Kurt and I figured that you would need the energy. "

"Oh, you guys!" Rachel gushed, sniffing back her tears. "Thank you!" she smiled, wincing as another pain started in her lower the time she had breathed through it, they were at the room and Dr Balinksi's assistant and a midwife were inside setting up the bed.

"Hello, Rachel!" the midwife chirped, looking up. "Didn't expect to see you in here yet." she smiled, an English accent e, vident. "But babies don't want to wait do they?" she laughed to no one in particular. "Right then, my name is Bridget and I am going to be helping out today, if that's okay with you?"

"Absolutely fine." Rachel sighed, attempting to stand up and out of the wheelchair, Kurt quick to rush at her side."Kurt, I am not straining myself, okay? My body's become too numb for me to notice,anyway." she mumbled, groaning.

* * *

"Tina..." Artie sighed, his breath wavering as she began to ride his length, her breasts rising and dropping with each thrust. Since he couldn't move anything below the waist, Tina was usually on top. It was easier for them anyway and would erase the fears that he would fall off and break Tina's insides. "Oh God...more..."

She giggled, and took off his glasses, before leaning her face into his, lips crashing against one another, their passionate moans being the only sound breaking the silence of the flat.

There was no particular reason for this afternoon romp. All they knew was that they were both eager so why not?

Artie began to realise he had feelings for Tina later on in college and although he had a string of girlfriends, not to mention several memorable incidents when he got caught in the AV room, he hadn't quite settled down with anyone particularly special. The longest relationship he had was two years and he was even considering about taking things to the next level until he found her in bed with her sister's Austrian au pair. To make matters even more awkward, the au pair happened to be a woman, who to be frank, wasn't that good looking anyway. True, she had a great rack but Artie was more about the face as opposed to the boobs. Although boobs helped. Boobs were awesome.

"You like that, then?" Tina panted, thrusting with more force. By now, both she and Artie could tell that the other was close - the breathing that was coming more ragged by the second, the glazed look in the eye, the way their sweat was dripping off their bodies and intermingling in the sheets, yes, Artie could tell this was going to be good.

"You bet I do." Artie responded lustily, wrapping his arm around Tina and holding her close as he climaxed and spilled into the condom. That was the stimulant for Tina's own orgasm and she rode it out, moaning Artie's name as the feeling took over her body.

As they both regained their breath, she gently climbed off, grinning as his eyes began to close. Sex with Artie was always tiring and nine times out of ten, both would find themselves asleep within minutes.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so." she sang, grimacing as he took the now used condom off and wrapping it in tissue. Raising a cocky eyebrow, Artie threw the rubbish at the small trash can in the corner, grinning triumphantly as it landed in."He shoots, he scores!"

"You can say that again." Tina smirked, wincing slightly as she made her way to the bathroom. She really needed to get more lube next time she went out.

Going to the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face, before bringing back a cloth for Artie, who had resorted into pulling the comforter halfway up so that his bare shoulders were exposed. "I love you." she mumbled, pressing the damp cloth on his forehead.

"I love you, too." Artie responded back with his eyes still closed. "G'night, Tee."

Brushing the hair away from his face, Tina watched as Artie's breathing became more slow and steady, eventually turning into the slight snoring sound he knew she hated but couldn't help.

She loved him with all her heart, despite the relationship being somewhat testing at times what with Artie's wheelchair and his unhealthy addiction to Thirty Rock and Halo. But that didn't stop them, in fact it made their relationship all the stronger. Tina would often marathon Supernatural and spend ten dollars on Candy Crush in one sitting, but Artie didn't mind, he did the same with Halo and Thirty Rock, so it only made sense for her to do the same.

Sighing, she positioned herself so that she was spooned up against him, the heat radiating from his skin onto her own. She then tucked the comforter underneath so that she was comfortable, causing Artie to whine slightly, which made Tina roll her eyes.

He was such a goof at times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome the rich man, he's hard for you to miss! His butt is even bigger so there's plenty there to kiss! Ha ha, hee, hee! Welcome, mister rich man! Hey people! Charlotte and Georgia here again with the first update in just under three weeks! Yes, it appears we're getting our mojo back for fan fiction! College is almost finished, our birthday is soon and summer is peering around in the same way that the Child Snatcher in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang does except offering ice cold cider and alcohol as opposed to lollipops. I (Charlotte) went clubbing for the first time yesterday! I say 'the first time' because our 'proper' first time was basically the local pub. I ended up wearing a hobbit cloak for most of the night and whilst I had a hangover for most of the day, it was still worth it. Yeah, we're just getting into this whole clubbing shiz and it's actually pretty fun! Although the cut off time is 1 am but I digress. As with any chapters with a baby, we need names! Boy names, girls names, any names! Same rules apply, the winner gets the name, runner up is the middle name and the rest will get mentioned in some shape or form. And yes, we have been getting into Breaking Bad hence why Danny and Sam are watching it at like 11 at night and yes, it is the same Danny in 'S&amp;M' so he still has autism. Also 'tak' and 'prosha' are 'yes' and 'you're welcome' in Polish, so there's some education for ya! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Oh...ow!" Rachel groaned through gritted teeth as the contraction started to take over her body. "There's no place like home there's no place like home there's no place li - JESUS!"

"You called?" Doctor Balinski quipped, chuckling a little at his own joke. "Okay Miss Rachel, contractions are coming nicely, okay? I need to find how the dilating is so I can see when the baby is to come." he explained snapping on a pair of rubber gloves.

Rachel nodded, gasping as she felt the baby move a little, causing a shooting pain up her spine. From what she had been told, the baby was resting against her back, which would make the overall birth even more painful - something which she was not looking forward to.

"Okay, I want you to go on your side and draw knees up so I can do de checking." the doctor explained again, waiting patiently as Rachel moved onto her side with the help of Jesse. Once that task was overcome, she drew her knees up as best she could, considering the circumstances.

Dr Balinski then said something in Polish, which Rachel recognised to be 'thank you'. "Prosha." she muttered back, making him laugh yet again.

"Almost, Miss Rachel. The pronunciation ees not quite dere but ees still goot. From my deductions you are nearing the six centimetre mark! You have been in labour for eight hours so it is good, tak?"

As Dr Balinksi finished the check up, she looked up as the door opened and Kurt and Blaine came into the room. Whilst Kurt was allowed in when it contractions were taking place, when the time came for Rachel to push, was decided he would be waiting outside as only two people were allowed in the room and since she needed Jesse for moral support and Blaine was the one most likely to keep his cool.

"Hey how's it going?" Blaine asked,handing her a brown paper bag and a cup with her name on it. "Like you asked, a vegan pumpkin and blue cheese muffin and a ginger tea."

"Thank you." Rachel muttered, getting out of her current position, again with Jesse's help and walked towards the giant green exercise ball in the corner."Right then, how am I going to do this?"

* * *

_"Well, heil Hitler, bitch!"_ Jesse argued, mimicking Hitler's moustache and giving the Nazi salute.

Danny laughed uncertainly at what was happening on the screen. He couldn't sleep after waking up from a nightmare so Sam decided the best course of action was to allow the oldest Schuester child to watch television with him on the grounds that "You don't tell your Momma, ya hear?"

As the two characters on screen argued back and forth about flipping a coin, Sam checked his phone and realised he had a missed call from Will and thinking nothing of it, he moved his thumbs along the screen to hear what his former teacher had to say.

_ "Hey Sam, we're on our way back and should be home in an hour. Hope the kids weren't too much trouble."_

Looking at the time, Sam's heart stopped. That was an hour ago. Shit."Fuck." he whispered, running his hand through his hair. How was he going to talk his way out of this one?

"Sam, you need to put a dollar in the swear jar." Danny scolded, frowning at him. "Mommy says so. If Jesse has to do it, there'd be like a million dollars in there."

"You do have a point there." Sam mused, looking behind him as he heard someone clear their throat. "Evening, Sam." Will said, raising his eyebrows at his son. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." he mumbled, his eyes still glued to the screen. "Nigh'mare." he added, putting the tip of his thumb into his mouth.

"Right." Will nodded, kneeling down to the six year old's level. "What's that you're watching?" he asked, trying to steer his son into a new train of thought.

"Cooking with Jesse an' Walt." Danny responded, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't supposed to be watching it.

Will nodded again, silently praying that Emma was still occupied with Gabrielle. "Cool beans. So what's happening?"

"Walt doesn't feel so good so he made math with Jesse to get money."

Sighing, Will finally decided it was time to take action and tapped Danny's arm to get his attention. "Danny, I want to talk to you but you need to look at my nose and have both ears open so I know you're listening."

"Am I in trouble?" Daniel asked, suddenly sounding fearful. "I didn't do it! It wasn't my idea!" he wailed, tears starting to form.

"What? No mate, you're not! It's not your fault you couldn't sleep! But Sam really should know better about watching grown up shows when he's babysitting. This is a grown up show so you're really not meant to watch it. Sam wasn't to know that you were going to have a nightmare so I want you to go back to bed with Felix and I'll come in with some warm milk in a bit okay, champ?"

"Okay." Danny mumbled, scrambling off the couch and padding out the living room with his head hung, dragging Fix it Felix behind him.

* * *

Rachel cried out in pain as she attempted to push, but to what felt like no avail. Despite binge watching birth videos with Jesse, Kurt and Blaine until two in the morning and trying to find out as much information as possible on internet forums, nothing could have prepared her for the amount of pain she was in the and the struggle she was facing at that moment.

"I can't do this!" she wailed, sweat dripping down her face. "It hurts!"

"Dat is de baby pushing down on your cervix. You are doing well so far and if you keep continuing, den it should be out soon." Dr Balinksi said in a soothing voice. "I promise."

"Here." Jesse whispered, tying up her hair in a messy bun and pouring some ice chips into her mouth in an attempt to cool her down. "You're doing great." he mumbled, kissing her temple. "You just gotta do what the doctor tells you."

Rachel nodded, feeling somewhat calmer than what she was just moments before. She was about to say something when she felt the urge to push, despite not exactly knowing what she was doing. "Oh GOD, get it out of me!" she sobbed, gripping Blaine's hand. "This wasn't the plan at all!"

From the beginning, Rachel's plan was to have a water birth with no pain relief whatsoever, but with the strength of contractions and the fact that the baby was in an awkward position, that plan quickly went out the window and was replaced with her lying in a hospital bed with her legs over splayed out for the whole world to see.

"I am knowing dat Miss Berry, but dese things are to happen. Dere is nothing you can do about it but to trust in me, like de Jungle Book song!"

"That song nearly ended up in Mowgli's death." Rachel muttered, glaring at the doctor.

It was times such as this that she wondered why she even chose him to be the doctor to her lady parts and Kurt and Blaine's child.

* * *

_13 months previous_

_"All I'm after is a good obstetrician than I can trust and doesn't just want to look at my business." Rachel explained to her agent, who was nodding politely whilst keeping up with the upcoming Broadway star. "I mean, is that really too much to ask?"_

_"I totally feel you. I had trouble finding the right doctor for me, but trust me, they are out there." Stella reassured as she took a sip out of her Starbucks cup.  
_

_"I know, but with it being New York, you'd think there'd be at least one who's not some creepy pervert." Rachel sighed, shuddering slightly. "Which one did you say you had? Bobinski or something?"_

_"Oh, you mean Dr Balinski?" Stella offered, making Rachel snap her fingers. _

_"That's the guy! So what is he like? Is he any good?"_

_Stella mused for several moments before continuing. "I would say so. But that's my personal opinion. Although I have to warn you, I don't think he's suited to everybody."_

_"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as they exited the theatre. "I mean, he's not like a pervert or anything, is he?" _

_"What? God, no! He's just...eccentric is all." Stella said pausing a little as she pressed the traffic light._

_"Eccentric as in how?" Rachel said crossing the road quickly, making sure she was closer to her agent_

_"Put it this way. He obviously knows what he's doing. He's been doing this biz for a long time, Rachel! Look, I'll organise an appointment and we'll see how it goes, okay?" _

_"Okay." she laughed, taking a swig of coffee. "Like I said, I want someone who would actually inspect my lady parts without ogling over them."_

_"I can assure you, that's not gonna happen. He'd never do that and if he did, his wife would divorce him in a heartbeat. That woman watches him like a hawk."_

* * *

Kurt winced as he heard a cry of pain, followed by a furious growl and a threat of "never ever having kids ever ever." Gulping, he logged onto Facebook to type in a quick status.

_Kurt Hummel Anderson: Baby nearly here! The pushing is happening as I type! #scared #Daddy #baby_

Within minutes he had a slew tonne of likes and notifications including one from Mercedes demanding to call her now or so help her.

Chuckling, he pressed Mercedes' number and held up the phone to his ear. On the second ring she picked up and was immediately babbling into his ear."Nice to hear you too, boo." he smiled, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "How you been doing?"

_"Enough about me, what about you? Has R_achel _given birth yet? Holy shit Kurt, you're gonna be a daddy! And I'm gonna be godmomma! I'm still the baby's god mom aren't I?"_

Kurt nodded. "Yup, you're still in line for god mother...hold on a second..." Taking his ear off the phone, he gasped as he heard a loud wail from the other side of the door.

_"Kurt?"_

"I - I've gotta go."


End file.
